


new horizons

by dizzy



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: Various conversations about the planning of Britt’s Animal Crossing isolation birthday party.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	new horizons

"I don't understand," Kurt says, looking at the email invitation he's got pulled up in front of him. "What even is it?" 

Santana snorts. "Ask your boy Blainers. I mean, he modeled his high school wardrobe after Blathers, didn't he?" 

"After _who_?" Kurt's confusion just grows. "Speak English, please." 

"Fatherhood is really making you dull, Kurt." Santana sighs. "Animal Crossing. Video game. Party at Britt's Island. Saturday. Be there." 

"But what does that-" 

Santana hangs up. 

* 

"It's just a video game, Kurt." Blaine rubs the baby's back. She lets out a sleepy half cry. "It's for the Switch. Remember, the thing you bought me for Christmas last year?" 

"Oh, right. One of our 'things to do while obsessively watching the baby sleep' presents." Kurt frowns. "But why is Britt having a party? What does that even mean?" 

Blaine shrugs very, very gently. "Means she wants to celebrate her birthday with her friends, but the state of proverbial lockdown isolation we all finds yourself in right now leaves her options limited. I think it's sweet that Santana's helping her do this, actually." 

Kurt looks down at the stack of Burberry burp cloths he's just finished folding. "Why can't she just have a Zoom party like a normal person? Do I have to buy a video game system for this?"

Blaine shrugs again. "I mean, you can just use mine, but you'd probably enjoy having your own more." 

"Blaine, have I ever been a video game person?" 

"I mean..." Blaine smirks like he's pulling out a secret weapon. "You _can_ make your own clothes for it, you know. There's a whole clothing shop available and a design customizer..." 

"... fine, alright, I'm buying one." 

*

"It's hilarious, Tina." Blaine laughs, slightly out of breath from his treadmill run. He's going slower now, already anticipating the post-workout shower he's going to have. "He's had it like four days and he's already mastered the art of time traveling so he can get the Able Sisters shop in time for Britt's birthday party. He says he can't possibly show up in something off the rack." 

"I would say I don't believe it, but honestly, I believe it," Tina says. "He asked if he could come to my island three times yesterday." 

"He's also turnip obsessed. Not just in the game. He added turnips to our farm to table produce box order. What on earth am I supposed to make with turnips?"

"I think they're good in stir fry?" Tina suggests. "I actually got the cutest little cat mask I'm going to wear. You know her island is Lord Tubbington themed, right?" 

"Yeah, I was thinking of getting her a cat tower. Does she already have one?" 

"She has seven, but she's putting them everywhere so I know she'll like one more. I have a litter box for her!" Tina laughs. "I love that a litter box counts as a good present." 

"It's so weird," Blaine agrees. "Kurt wants to give her a lucky gold cat. He thinks my cat tower idea is tacky." 

"Kurt things everything is tacky," Tina says. "Let him live his best live." 

Blaine smiles fondly, slowing his cooldown until the treadmill comes to a stop. "Couldn't stop him if I tried." 

*

"Tee! It's Artie! I guess you're busy doing something that involves you not being able to answer your dang phone, which for the record is sarcasm because none of us are doing literally anything right now. But whatever, I see how it is, girl. Screening me. I see how it is. Anyway I just wanted to let you know I got the gift you sent me in the game. Now I can wheel up to Britt's bee-day bash in style. It's actually cool that this game even has wheelchairs. Anyway, later!"

*

"'cedes, my beautiful queen, how are you doing?" Artie asks. 

"Uh, wondering what kind of crack all my high school friends are smoking that they're all suddenly on my ass to play some kind of video game." 

"Look, I'll be real with you, I thought the same thing," Artie said. "And then I remembered that escapism is a tool of our generation and also the world outside is a flaming pile of poop right now so what do you have to lose?" 

"Damn." Mercedes sighs. "You make some points." 

*

"Kurt designed me the cutest dress," Rachel says. "Seriously? It's like, the most gorgeous thing you've ever seen. It's definitely what I would have worn to the Tony's if they hadn't been canceled." 

"Yeah," Mercedes says, sounding distracted. "You know I just needed your Switch code, right? You could have just responded to the text." 

"But that's no fun!" Rachel says, dismissal in her voice. "Besides, we need a good old fashioned diva catch up, don't we?" 

"Not really." 

"Don't be so grumpy!" 

"I'm not- look, Rachel, I appreciate this, but I've got to get back to recording." 

"I still can't believe you have your own home studio." Rachel sighs heavily. 

"Yeah, well... believe it! See you at Britt's, bye!" Mercedes hangs up quickly. 

Rachel sighs. 

Jesse's having his mandatory hour of meditation, but she's never been able to get the hang of that. 

She picks up her Switch and does a little lap around her island, responding with glee to a few of the residents she sees, the puts it back down. 

She misses people. She misses people so, so much. Not any specific person. Just... people. 

She reaches for her phone and calls a number already high up on her contacts. "Kurt!" She barely gives him time to respond before she says, "So, do you think we can find a matching handbag in time for the party..."

**Author's Note:**

> written for souffle!


End file.
